NicatlonSerie
by Nicatlon
Summary: Was wenn Sydney Daymon angeheuert hat? Was wenn Jarod bei seinem Ausbruch Hilfe braucht? Was wenn......
1. Warum erst jetzt?

Mein Name: Nicatlon  
Nicatlon-Serie (1 von 4): Warum erst jetzt?  
Rating: K+  
Klassifikation: Fiction  
Copyright: Die Pretendercharaktere gehören nicht mir. Ich verfolge keine finanziellen Interessen.  
Alle anderen Charaktere sind von mir frei erfunden und urheberrechtlich geschützt.

Beschreibung: Was wenn Sydney Damon angeheuert hat? Was wenn Jarod bei seinem Ausbruch Hilfe braucht? Was wenn......

**21/04/96  
TheCentre SL-26  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
22:07Uhr**

Als ich endlich den schweren Betondeckel des wohl einzigen unüberwachten Eingangs ins Centre, der Luftschächte, wegbugsiert hatte, gähnte mich eine schwarze Leere an.

"Was tue ich hier eigentlich?", fragte ich mich zum x-ten Mal an diesem kühlen Abend.

Bis jetzt war alles - mehr oder weniger - ohne Probleme verlaufen, doch die größte Hürde stand noch bevor. Ich hatte schon viele Menschen in ein neues Leben begleitet, doch eine Befreiungsaktion war selbst mir neu. Was wenn... Rasch schüttelte ich den Zweifel ab und sah auf die Uhr. 22:10Uhr; das Schauspiel konnte beginnen. Ich stieg eine rostige Leiter hinab und fand mich sogleich in einem gewaltigen Windkanal wieder. Die Ventilatoren liefen auf Hochtouren.

"Verdammt!", fluchte ich gegen die Windböen kämpfend, "Auf Broots ist auch kein Verlaß mehr."

Schon wurde der Luftzug geringer. Ich hatte offenbar vorschnell geurteilt. Langsam kroch auf die Rotorblätter zu, die mittlerweile stillstanden. Ich paßte nur knapp durch den Zwischenraum, doch es gelang. Aber eines hatte ich in der Eile der vergangenen Stunden nicht bedacht: Wie sollte ich in diesem Labyrinth den Gang finden, der zu Jarods Unterkunft führte? Aus meinen Gedanken riss mich ein wimmerndes Stöhnen. Ich folgte dem Geräusch einige Meter und erblickte eine vor mir hockende, gedrungene Gestalt. Angelo. Oder war es Timmy? Er packte mich am Arm und deutete mit hektischen Gesten, dass ich ihm folgen solle. Hatte dieser arme Irre etwa von unserem Plan erfahren? Egal, wir konnten jeden Verbündeten gebrauchen. Also folgte ich ihm durch die dunklen Schächte. Sie erinnerten mich mehr an die Hölle, als es ein Vulkankrater je vermocht hätte. Während wir links abbogen, ließ ich den gestrigen Tag noch einmal Revue passieren.

**20/04/96  
Apartment 7b  
Philadelphia  
5:30Uhr**

Der Wecker riss mich aus süßen Träumen. Als ich ihn endlich ertastet hatte, warf ich ihn gegen die Wand. Dennoch zwang ich mich aus dem Bett. Als ich schlaftrunken den Briefkasten öffnete, lagen darin die ersehnten Akten. Ich hatte Sydney gebeten, Nachforschungen anzustellen. Und deren Ergebnis hielt ich jetzt in den Händen. Der wahre Grund für Jarods Simulationen: militärische und "private" Zwecke. Ich warf die Kaffeemaschine an und sah sogleich die Papiere durch. Die Schlimmsten, also die, bei denen die meisten Menschen getötet wurden, wollte ich dem Pretender zukommen lassen. Das war von langer Hand geplant. Jarod musste genug Hass gegen das Centre aufbauen, um die Strapazen einer langfristigen Flucht durchzustehen. Das Telefon klingelte. Am anderen Ende meldete sich eine aufgekratzte Stimme:

"Nicatlon? Hier ist Sydney. Es ist etwas furchtbar schiefgegangen. Daymon - du weißt doch, der den wir engagiert haben, damit er Jarods Freund, dem Hausmeister, ins Bein schießt - ist durchgedreht und hat den armen Jungen erschossen."

Mein erster Gedanke erschreckte mich: Die Akten brauchen wir jetzt wohl nicht mehr.

"Jarod weigert sich, seine Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen und ist jedem gegenüber äußerst aggresiv. Ich habe ihn mit Medikamenten ruhiggestellt, aber wenn der Tower davon erfährt, bringen sie ihn in den H-S-T. Dann kriegen wir ihn hier nie raus!", fuhr er aufgeregt fort.

Er schrie so laut, als ginge es um sein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Langsam fragte ich mich, ob er Jarod dafür hielt.

"Beruhige dich, Syd! Das ist eine unvorhergesehene Komplikation und wirft unsere ganzen Pläne über den Haufen, aber es ist nicht das Ende der Welt. Die Rettung muss morgen steigen. Ich lass ihn keinen Tag länger da drin. Ich kümmere mich um alles. Sorge du morgen Nacht für Verwirrung!"

Mit diesen befehlartigen Worten legte ich auf. Mein Optimismus schwand schnell, als mir unendlich viele Dinge einfielen, die zum Problem werden könnten. Zuerst musste ich einen Weg finden, ins Centre zu gelangen; und auch wieder raus. Mit keuchender Stimme, um wie Raynes zu klingen, rief ich im Tech-Room an:

"Hallo, Mr. Broots, wie geht es ihrer kleinen Tochter? Oh gut! Wenn sie wollen, daß das so bleibt, schalten sie morgen von 22:10Uhr bis 22:30Uhr die Ventilatoren auf SL-26 ab. Im Übrigen vergessen sie meinen Anruf."

Als ein verängstigtes "Jawohl, ...äh...Sir." erklang, atmete ich erleichtert auf. Ein Lächeln huschte mir übers Gesicht, als mir in den Sinn kam, dass Jarod das mit seinen Pretenderfähigkeiten hätte nicht besser machen können. Als Nächstes telefonierte ich rum, um einen Fluchtwagen und ein vorläufiges Versteck für uns zu besorgen. Erst als ich im Auto saß, um mich auf den Weg nach Blue Cove zu machen, wurde mir klar, dass ich mich auf einen David-gegen-Goliath-Kampf eingelassen hatte. Und dabei war meine Rolle garantiert NICHT die des Riesen.

**21/04/96  
TheCentre irgendwo in den Gängen  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
22:16Uhr**

Angelos Schläge gegen eins der Gitter, die in die einzelnen Sub-Level führten, holten mich zurück in die Gegenwart. Sofort wusste ich, wo wir uns befanden; nämlich mitten im Nichts. Eine Stimme rief wütend von unten herauf:

"Hey, was ist da oben los? Ich will schlafen."

Diese wenigen und im Zorn gewählten Worte weckten eine grausame Erinnerung in mir. Jarod wußte es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr, aber genau die gleichen Worte hatte er vor dreißig Jahren schon einmal zu mir gesagt. Bilder stiegen in mir auf und tausend ungeweinte Tränen brannten mir in den Augen. Ich wandte den Kopf, um diese lästigen Gedanken zu bezwingen, doch es gelang mir nicht. Angelos verwirrte Blicke kamen mir vor, wie durch dicke, weiße Schwaden geschickt; gesponnen aus den Fäden der Zeit. Mein Geist driftete unaufhaltsam in die Vergangenheit.

**25/12/68  
Sydneys Haus am White Cloud Lake  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
14:45Uhr**

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Syd! Ich soll dem Jungen sagen, daß er nicht den Mut verlieren soll, und daß wir ihn, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, rausholen?", brüllte ich verständnislos.

Mit einer zornigen Handbewegung fegte ich einen gußeisernen Kerzenhalter vom Tisch. Das Gefühl, machtlos zu sein, frustrierte mich. Sydneys, für einen Psychiater typische, Gelassenheit brachte mich noch mehr in Rage. Wie konnte er bei der Entscheidung um das Leben eines Kindes nur so ruhig bleiben? Um Fassung bemüht, sprach ich:

"Und wer entscheidet, wann es soweit ist? DU etwa? Wie kannst du dir das anmaßen?"

Jetzt wurde auch er laut.

"Ich kenne Jarod besser als du! Wenn er erwachsen ist, wird er der Welt eine Bereicherung sein.", sagte er zornig, doch mit einem Funken Stolz.

In meinen Augen war das falscher und gefährlicher Stolz. Als Sydney den wahren Grund meiner Bedenken erkannte, wurde seine Stimme sanfter:

"Keine Sorge, Nicy. Ich passe auf ihn auf. Jarod hat eine starke Seele. Die Jahre im Centre werden ihm nichts ausmachen."

Die wohl gewählten Worte beschwichtigten meine Zweifel, doch ganz war ich noch nicht überzeugt.

"Warum können wir ihn nicht schon jetzt da rausholen?", fragte ich unter Tränen.

Sydneys Blick wanderte zum Fenster. Es hatte angefangen zu schneien, doch für mich fielen die Flocken ins Leere.

"Dafür gibt es zwei Gründe.", begann er nachdenklich, "Erstens: Es würde ein ungeheures Potenzial verloren gehen. Weißt du, ich habe einen Traum. Wenn Jarod im Centre seine Fähigkeiten zu begreifen gelernt hat, kann er Menschen damit helfen."

Nachdem er offenbar nicht vorhatte weiter zu sprechen, fragte ich schließlich:

"Und zweitens?"

Seine Stimme wurde leise, ja fast ängstlich, als er sagte:

"Die Sache mit Catherine. Sie versuchte, die Kinder zu retten und wurde umge....äh.. starb. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Nicatlon!"

Mit dem Argument über Catherine Parker hatte Syd bei mir ins Schwarze getroffen. Ich hatte panische Angst vor dem Tod und wollte dieses Risiko nicht - noch nicht - eingehen.

"Na dann, fröhliche Weihnachten!", sagte ich möglichst sarkastisch, um meine Unsicherheit zu kaschieren, und verließ das Haus.

**25/12/68  
TheCentre SL-21  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
21:10Uhr**

Ich starrte durch das Lüftungsgitter in einen kleinen Raum, der mich an die Gefängniszellen von Alcatraz erinnerte. Auf dem Boden saß ein etwa zehnjähriger Junge und wippte apathisch hin und her. Tränen, geboren aus Wut, traten in meine Augen. Wer gab denen das Recht, das Leben eines Kindes zu stehlen? Ich kämpfte den aufkeimenden Hass zwar nieder, musste dabei aber wohl etwas laut geworden sein. Langsam erhob Jarod sich und knurrte, wie ein geprügelter Hund:

"Hey, was ist da oben los? Ich will schlafen!"

Mein Zorn wurde zu Panik. Was sagt man einem misshandelten Kind? Etwa so etwas, wie: Wir könnten dich befreien, wollen es aber nicht. Vorsichtig formten meine Lippen jene schicksalhaften Worte:

"Hallo Jarod, mein Name ist Nicatlon. Ich weiß, du kennst mich nicht, aber ich bin ein Freund von Sydney. Hör mir jetzt bitte gut zu! Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Sydney wird dich immer beschützen. Verlier nie die Hoffnung auf Freiheit! Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, wirst du diese Stimme noch einmal hören. Doch dann werde ich dich befreien."

Verwirrt blickte er das Gitter an, hinter dem ich mich verbarg.

"Ich gehöre hierher. Warum wollt ihr mich befreien?", fragte er in seiner kindlichen Unwissenheit.

Das wirst du bald zu spüren bekommen, dachte ich, sagte aber stattdessen:

"Das kann ich dir jetzt nicht erklären. Vergiss nie, was ich dir gesagt habe!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich um, und schlich den Gang entlang in Richtung Ausgang. Mir schien, dass ich mehr Angst vor Jarods fragenden Blicken hatte, als vor dem Tod. Ein letztes Mal hielt ich inne und überlegte. Sollte ich nicht alle Vorsicht über Bord werfen und ihn mitnehmen? Doch dann beschlich mich wieder die alte Feigheit, und ich beeilte mich nach draußen zu kommen. Kurz bevor ich an die abendkühle Luft trat, überkam mich das lähmende Gefühl, den größten Fehler meines Lebens gemacht zu haben.

**21/04/96  
TheCentre SL-21  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
22:20Uhr**

Als ich aus dem tranceartigen Zustand erwachte, fühlte ich mein Gesicht heiß und tränenüberlaufen. Diese Bilder hätten sich mir nicht aufdrängen dürfen. In dieser heiklen Situation war absolute Kontrolle lebenswichtig. Damals dachten Sydney und ich, wir hätten eben diese Kontrolle. Wenn etwas schiefläuft, könnten wir Jarod jederzeit rausholen, so glaubten wir. Doch diese Macht - falls wir sie je besaßen - hatten wir längst verloren; und zwar nicht erst seit der Sache mit Daymon. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass Angelo mich immernoch anstarrte. Mit dem müden Versuch eines Lächelns schob ich ihn sanft zur Seite und trat das Gitter ein. Jarod fuhr erschrocken hoch und starrte mich entgeistert an. Geschmeidig ließ ich mich herunter gleiten und landete sicher auf den Füßen. Mein Rücken dankte mir diese akrobatische Einlage mit einem protestierenden Knacken. Dennoch runzelte Jarod bewundernd die Stirn. Offenbar hatte er mein graues, dauergewelltes Haar entdeckt und dachte, die ist noch ganz fit für ihr Alter. Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst und fragte:

"Hast du diese Stimme vergessen, Jarod?"

Traurig wandte er sich ab. In seinen Augen sah ich den gleichen Kummer, wie... Nein, nicht schon wieder diese Gedanken! Energisch rief ich mich zur Ordnung. Mich traf keine Schuld; jedenfalls nicht, wenn ich die Sache hier und jetzt bereinigte. Aber gab es so etwas wie Wiedergutmachung überhaupt? Jarods Antwort riss mich aus diesen quälenden Gedanken.

"Ich habe es versucht, weil ich dachte, sie hätte mich vergessen.", sagte er betrübt.

Auch wenn es vielleicht gar nicht Jarods Absicht war, trieben mir diese Worte die Schuldgefühle wie Peitschenhiebe zurück ins Gedächtnis. Ablenkung musste her, und zwar sofort. Ich ging ein paar Schritte auf Jarod zu, doch als er seinerseits zurückwich, blieb ich stehen. Die Enge des Raumes schien uns Beide zu erdrücken. Auf dem Tisch standen ein paar lächerliche Spielsachen und an der Wand hingen drei anklappbare Projektionstafeln, die offensichtlich den Simulationen dienten. Beschwörend und - wie ich hoffte - auch beruhigend begann ich zu sprechen:

"Ich weiß, was mit deinem Freund geschehen ist und möchte sagen, dass es mir leid tut."

Ich machte eine Pause, um Jarod die Möglichkeit zur Antwort zu geben. Als er schwieg und sein Blick ins Leere fiel, redete ich weiter:

"Du sinnst sicher auf Rache, Jarod. Und die wirst du auch bekommen, aber erstmal müssen wir hier raus. Broots hat die Ventila..."

Plötzlich unterbrach mich Jarod:

"Warum erst jetzt? Warum nicht, als ich noch ein Kind und das alles nicht geschehen war?"

Weil ich ein Feigling war! Weil ich mich von Sydney hab unterbuttern lassen! Weil ich blind war für alle Dämonen, die dich bedrohten! Ich hätte meine Gedanken so gerne in Worte gefasst, doch ich konnte es nicht. Jarods Tonfall ließ vermuten, dass er lange über diese Frage nachgedacht hatte, sie aber erst jetzt stellte, da er selbst keine Antwort fand. Aus lauter Hilflosigkeit begann ich, aus einem Buch zu zitieren, daß ich irgendwann einmal gelesen hatte:

"Du musstest erst durch die Hölle gehen, um den Himmel zu erkennen."

Jarod starrte mich verwirrt an. Schnell folgte Teil zwei des Plans. Stumm hielt ich ihm die Akten hin, die ich von Sydney bekommen hatte. Als er die ersten Zeilen las, fielen ihm die Papiere vor Schreck aus der Hand. Sein Gesicht wurde bleich. Um ihn nicht an irgendeine Simulation zu verlieren, begann ich rasch zu sprechen:

"Das muss aufhören! Es dürfen nicht noch mehr Menschen sterben. Komm mit mir, Jarod! Schnell!"

"Wie sollen wir entkommen?", fragte er.

"Die Ventilatoren sind noch fünf Minuten abgestellt. Wir müssen uns beeilen!", erwiderte ich hastig.

Jarod ließ den Blick noch einmal durch den Raum schweifen, der über dreißig Jahre lang sein Zuhause gewesen war. Mit einer nostalgischen Träne in den Augen folgte mir der Pretender in den Luftschacht, wo Angelo noch immer auf uns wartete. Wir machten uns auf den Weg Richtung SL-26. Ich war diesen Weg schon einmal gegangen; vor tausend Ewigkeiten. Diese Erinnerung abschüttelnd, sah ich zielstrebig nach vorn. Plötzlich spürte ich einen Unheil verheißenden Luftzug. Nein, das durfte nicht wahr sein! Vor den Ventilatoren mussten wir abrupt stoppen. Sie waren in vollem Gange. Wir kamen zu spät. Als ich mich zu Jarod umdrehte, konnte der meinen angsterfüllten Blick deuten. Wir saßen in der Falle. Sie würden kommen, uns finden und uns töten. Meine schlimmsten Alpträume wurden Wirklichkeit. Einen kraftraubenden Augenblick lang gab ich Jarod dafür die Schuld, obwohl das absurd war. Oh Gott, warum hatte ich ihn nicht schon damals mitgenommen? Als ich hinter mir ein kratzendes Geräusch hörte, wappnete ich mich innerlich für einen Kampf. Diese Bastarde sollten erstmal zeigen, was sie können. Ich wollte schon herumfahren und auf die Person losgehen, als ich meinen Irrtum bemerkte. Es war Angelo und er bedeutete uns, ihm zu folgen. Er führte uns durch dunkle Gänge, vorbei an Räumen, aus denen Frauenschreie oder Stromblitze, die Kinderkörper zum Zucken brachten, drangen. Auf einmal brach ein gewaltiges Getöse los. Wir hielten inne und lauschten. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich realisierte, dass das das Ablenkungsmanöver war, um das ich Sydney gebeten hatte. In vier Sub-Leveln wurde gleichzeitig Alarm ausgelöst. Unzählige Sweeper rannten verstört von einem zum nächsten und mussten feststellen, dass nicht das Geringste los war. Gar nicht so schlecht, dachte ich amüsiert. Endlich kamen wir an einen mir unbekannten Ausgang. Angelo lebte schon so lange in diesen Katakomben, dass er sie wie seine Westentasche kannte. Als Jarod nach mir in die sternenklare Nacht hinaustrat, klappte seine Kinnlade runter. Er ging ein paar Schritte als Hans-guck-in-die-Luft. Mir kamen meine Erinnerungen wieder in den Sinn. Ich hatte einmal einen Menschen hier zurück gelassen und es dann bitter bereut. Langsam drehte ich mich zu Angelo um und sah in seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Während ich ihm die Hand reichte, sagte ich leise, so als könnte ich etwas Kostbares zerstören:

"Komm mit uns in die Freiheit, mein Freund!"

Dann fiel mir auf, dass er uns ja den Ausgang gezeigt hatte. Er hätte schon oft fliehen können, doch er wollte es nicht. Diesmal - vielleicht das erste Mal in seinem Leben - traf er die Entscheidung. Mit einem Lächeln wandte ich mich zum Gehen, als mich eine Stimme erstarren ließ:

"Ich kann nicht gehen. Wenn die herausfinden, daß Sydney den Alarm ausgelöst hat, bekommt er Ärger. Sie sollen glauben, ich wars."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der verkannte Held wieder im leibhaftigen Höllenschlund. Eine Träne der Hochachtung rann über mein Gesicht. Doch mir blieb nur wenig Zeit für wehmütige Anwandlungen. Schon kamen die ersten Sweeper ins Freie gerannt. Ich schnappte mir Jarod und wir rannten zum bereitgestellten Fluchtfahrzeug. Der Wagen heulte durch den Kaltstart kurz auf, schnurrte dann aber wie ein zahmer Tiger. Alles war perfekt. Ein letzter Blick in den Rückspiegel, bevor wir auf der Landstraße in die Freiheit fuhren. Diese Folterkammer würde mich nie wiedersehen.

Ende Teil 1


	2. Schuldgefühle

Mein Name: Nicatlon  
Name der Geschichte: Nicatlon-Serie (2 of 4): Schuldgefühle  
Rating: K+  
Email-Adresse:  
Klassifikation: Vignette  
Copyright: Die Pretendercharaktere gehören nicht mir. Ich verfolge keine finanziellen Interessen.  
Alle anderen Charaktere sind von mir frei erfunden und urheberrechtlich geschützt.

Beschreibung: Wenn Schuldgefühle überhand nehmen, wird man manchmal blind für die Vergebung des anderen.

**12/08/99  
Sydneys Haus am White Cloud Lake  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
16:30Uhr**

Sydney starrte auf das alte Schwarz-Weiß-Foto seines Bruders. Was würde wohl Jacob dazu sagen? Doch genau genommen interessierte es Sydney nicht. Diesmal traf er allein die Entscheidung. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er die kleine, purpurrote Schatulle. Das kalte Eisen der Waffe schien seine Hand nach unten zu ziehen. Für Sydney wog es so schwer, wie die gesamte Schuld seines Lebens. Soviel hatte er falsch gemacht. So viele Leben hatte er zerstört. Vielleicht findet man erst im Tod Erlösung, dachte er betrübt. Doch jetzt würde alles ein Ende finden. Eines jedoch wollte Sydney noch erledigen. Um nicht Gefahr zu laufen, Angst zu bekommen und sein Vorhaben fallen zu lassen, rief er sich seine Fehler noch mal ins Gedächtnis. Leise flüsterte er zu sich selbst:

"Bevor diese Kugel mein Herz durchbohrt, will ich wissen, wofür."

Dann driftete sein Geist zurück; auf eine nasse, neblige Straße.

**02/08/67  
auf irgendeiner Landstraße  
23:30Uhr**

"Bemerkst du eigentlich nicht, was hier geschieht, Syd?", schmetterte Jacob.

Er war außer sich vor Zorn, Frustration und ... ja auch Angst. Sydney sah seinen Bruder entnervt an. Am liebsten hätte er losgebrüllt, doch er zähmte seine Zunge und sprach beruhigend:

"Jacob, bitte! Nicatlon und ich, wir haben alles unter Kontrolle. Den Kindern wird nichts geschehen. Vertrau mir!"

"Vertrauen. Das ist ein Wort, an das du im Centre nicht mal denken darfst. Dort kannst du niemandem vertrauen!", erwiderte Jacob.

Sydney dachte einen Moment über diese Worte nach. Vielleicht hatte er recht und selbst Nicatlon arbeitete für das Centre. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn belogen. Vielleicht wollte sie.... Rasch schüttelte Sydney den Zweifel ab. Das tat er aber mehr zur eigenen Beruhigung, als aus Überzeugung. Plötzlich wurde Jacobs Stimme leiser, sanfter, ängstlicher, als er sagte:

"Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn Jarod, Kyle und Timmy etwas zustoßen würde."

Sydney legte behutsam den Arm um seinen Bruder. Er respektierte seine Sorge, auch wenn er sie nicht verstand. Eine furchtbare Sekunde später war alles vorbei. Das warnende Aufblitzen der LKW-Scheinwerfer kam zu spät. Sydney bekam den Arm von Jacobs Schulter nicht mehr schnell genug ans Lenkrad. Der gellende Schrei war das Letzte, was sein Bruder je sagen sollte.

"SYDNEEEYYY!!!!!!"

**12/08/99  
Sydneys Haus am White Cloud Lake  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
17:40Uhr**

Schweißgebadet fuhr Sydney aus seinem Sessel hoch. Der Traum hatte so echt gewirkt. Und war er es nicht auch? Allgegenwärtig, selbst heute noch? Sydney nickte betrübt. Das Licht der langsam untergehenden Sonne tauchte das ganze Haus in warmes Rot. Doch für den Psychiater war es das feurige Rot der Hölle, in der er sicher landen würde. Er dachte an die Message, die er Jarod geschickt hatte. Sie sollte erklären und entschuldigen, doch dazu wären tausend Worte nicht im Stande. Doch ehe sein Schützling die Nachricht lesen würde, wäre er schon im Jenseits. Wieder fiel der Blick des alten Mannes auf die bereit liegende Waffe. Wieder stiegen Angst und Zweifel in ihm auf. Rasch dachte er erneut zurück. In eine andere Zeit, in ein anderes Leben.

**12/08/99  
Greyhound Motel  
Miami, Florida  
16:50Uhr**

Ich liebte es, wenn die Sonne mir so in den Nacken brannte. Gemütlich Zeitung lesend saß ich auf dem winzigen Balkon, der zu unserem Zimmer gehörte. Plötzlich erklang von drinnen ein surrendes Geräusch. Ich stand auf, um nach dem Computer zu sehen; denn ich kannte diesen seltsamen Piepton. Jarod hatte eine Mail erhalten. Unschlüssig, ob ich in seine Privatsphäre eindringen sollte, sah ich mich nach dem jungen Mann um. Als ich ihn nirgends entdeckte, drückte ich zwei Knöpfe und las mir die Nachricht durch.

_Liebe Freunde, es fällt mir schwer in Worte zu fassen, was ich in diesem  
Moment empfinde. Ich habe in meinem Leben soviel falsch  
gemacht, dass nicht einmal mein Tod das alles wieder richten  
könnte. Und dennoch wähle ich nun diesen Weg. Wenn Ihr die  
Nachricht lest, bin ich bereits in einer anderen Welt.  
Es tut mir alles so unendlich leid. Bitte behaltet mich in  
liebevoller Erinnerung; sofern Euch das möglich ist.  
Lebt wohl, Euer Sydney_

Wie vom Donner gerührt starrte ich auf den Bildschirm. Ein Abschiedsbrief. Selbstmord. Nein, das durfte nie geschehen! Es blieb keine Zeit mehr, um auf Jarod zu warten. Ich kritzelte rasch eine Nachricht auf ein Stück Papier, und machte mich auf zu dem Ort, wo ich Sydney vermutete.

**28/01/71  
TheCentre SL-15  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
02:45Uhr**

"Michelle, was tust du um diese Zeit noch hier?", fragte Sydney verwirrt, nachdem er mit seiner heimlichen Geliebten auf dem dunklen Korridor zusammen gestoßen war.

Sie blickte unsicher nach unten und suchte nach Worten. Als ihr keine plausible Erklärung einfiel, ging sie in die Offensive:

"Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen. Es ist mitten in der Nacht."

Der sonst so hellhörige Psychiater bemerkte Michelles Taktik nicht, und antwortete erklärend:

"Ich bringe Jarod eine Tasse Brennnesseltee. Er ist erkältet."

Jarod. Michelle verfluchte diesen Namen. Wegen ihm war sie ins Centre gekommen. Wegen ihm saß sie jetzt im Schlammassel. Und außerdem beanspruchte er den Mann, den sie liebte, nahezu rund um die Uhr. Aber nicht jetzt. Der Moment des Geständnisses sollte nur ihnen beiden gehören. Sanft, und stets ängstlich umher blickend, packte sie Sydney an der Schulter und sprach:

"Ich muss mit dir reden, mein Schatz. Ich bekomme ein..."

Doch noch bevor sie zu Ende sprechen konnte, unterbrach Sydney sie genervt:

"Tut mir leid, Chella, aber der Tee wird kalt. Wir können morgen über alles reden, ja?"

"Na dann will ich dich nicht aufhalten.", sagte sie traurig und trat zur Seite.

Dann besann sie sich. Er musste es erfahren. Er musste wissen, wie die ihr gedroht hatten. Sie rief dem davon eilenden Mann hinterher:

"Warte, Syd!"

"Morgen, mein Liebling, wir reden morgen.", kam es zur Antwort.

Nur wusste Michelle genau, dass es für sie beide kein morgen geben würde.

**06/10/73  
TheCentre Sydneys Büro  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
19:30Uhr**

Der Psychiater war gerade mit der Durchsicht von Akten beschäftigt, als das Telefon klingelte. Er meldete sich wie immer mit:

"Hallo, hier ist Sydney."

"Syd, ich bin es, Nicatlon. Können wir reden?", fragte ich unsicher.

"Für dich habe ich doch immer Zeit, Nicy. Schieß los!", erwiderte er, wie selbstverständlich.

Das war zwar keine Antwort auf den Hintergrund meiner Frage, aber er hatte mich anscheinend falsch verstanden. Lange suchte ich nach Worten, bevor es endlich aus mir heraus sprudelte:

"Ich habe etwas Furchtbares erfahren. Kennst du Kyle und Timmy?"

"Aber natürlich. Sie waren Testpersonen im Pretenderprojekt. Beide sind vor einiger Zeit entlassen worden.", antwortete Sydney und fragte sich, auf was dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen würde.

Aufgeregt redete ich weiter:

"Waren? Das ist die falsche Zeitform. Sie sind es. Man hat sie nur offiziell entlassen. In Wirklichkeit werden sie noch irgendwo im Centre festgehalten und zu geheimen Experimenten missbraucht."

"Oh Nicatlon, ich bitte dich! Du schaust zu viele Spionagefilme. Und selbst wenn es so wäre. Wo sollte man sie untergebracht haben?", fragte Sydney mehr genervt als interessiert.

Meine Aufregung schwand und reine Logik rückte nach. Eigentlich hatte er ja recht. Wo und warum sollte das jemand tun? Aber ich konnte mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass dieser aufgeregte Mann namens...äh...Fenigor gelogen haben sollte. Um meine Unsicherheit zu überspielen ging ich in die Offensive:

"Aber eines sage ich dir. Wenn Jarod etwas zustößt, dann bringe ich dich eigenhändig um."

Bevor er gelangweilt auflegte, sagte er:

"Gut, die Wette gilt."

**12/08/99  
Sydneys Haus am White Cloud Lake  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
21:26Uhr**

Erneut erwachte Sydney aus diesem Dämmerzustand, der eher einer Trance als einem Schlaf ähnelte. Er war so blind gewesen für die Warnungen seiner Freundin und seiner...Michelle. Seine geliebte Frau. Er hatte sie allein gelassen, zwar unwissentlich, aber er hatte es getan. Dabei hätten sie und sein Sohn Nicholas ihn gerade in dieser Zeit des Umbruchs so sehr gebraucht. Und dann Nicatlon. Er wünschte sich, sie hätte ihr Versprechen gehalten. Dann müsste er jetzt nicht den Mut aufbringen, es selbst zu tun. Nun war es also soweit. Sydney ergriff die Waffe und betrachtete sie noch einen Augenblick. Es schien ihm alles so furchtbar entgültig. Entschlossen richtete er die Waffe auf seine Brust. Mit geschlossenen Augen und einen letzten, tiefen Atemzug tätigend, erwartete er das Eindringen der Kugel in seinen Leib. Er legte die Hand an den Abzug und....

"Nein! Tu es nicht!", rief ich, während ich fast die Tür aus ihren Angeln riss.

Erstarrt blickten wir einander eine Zeit lang an. Dann ließ Sydney die Pistole langsam sinken. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ärgerlich, als er mich fragte:

"Was zum Teufel tust du hier?"

"Ich versuche, dich vorm größten Fehler deines Lebens zu bewahren.", gab ich zur Antwort.

Ein höhnisches, fast bizarr wirkendes Auflachen drang aus seiner Kehle. Doch schon wurde sein Blick wieder traurig, als er antwortete:

"Den größten Fehler meines Lebens? Dafür kommst du 25 Jahre zu spät. Ich habe damals nicht auf dich gehört. Warum sollte ich es heute tun?"

Erst da wurde mir klar, dass Sydney sich viele Gedanken gemacht haben musste. Mein Blick schweifte durch das Fenster in die Dunkelheit. Die Worte, die ich nun sprach, schienen in dieser Schwärze zu versinken:

"Alles was geschehen ist. Alles was DIE getan haben. Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

Tränen begannen über die glühend heißen Wangen des alten Mannes zu laufen.

"Ich hätte etwas tun können; tun müssen.", sein Stimme klang müde und ich begann unmerklich vor Angst zu zittern.

Schließlich beschloss ich meine Strategie zu ändern. Energisch aber sanft begann ich zu sprechen:

"Oh ja, du hättest etwas tun können. So wie Catherine, Fenigor oder Jacob etwas getan haben. Verdammt Syd, dann wärst du jetzt tot!"

Ich hielt inne, um ihn antworten zu lassen. Doch als seine Augen nur drohend aufblitzten, er aber ansonsten schwieg, redete ich weiter:

"Erinnerst du dich noch, was du vor über 30 Jahren genau an diesem Ort zu mir gesagt hast? Du sagtest: `Ich will dich nicht, wie Catherine, verlieren, Nicy´ Und jetzt will ich dich nicht verlieren."

Nun kamen auch mir die Tränen. Dieses Gespräch hatte nichts mehr mit der Verhandlung mit einem Suizidgefährdeten zutun. Es war die ehrliche Bitte an einen alten Freund. Sydney sah wie mir zumute war und kam langsam auf mich zu. Er hob sanft meinen etwas gesenkten Kopf, sah mir scharf in die Augen und sagte:

"Ich habe den Freitod gewählt, und glaub mir, das fiel mir nicht leicht. Mach es mir doch nicht noch schwerer!"

"Sydney, wenn du stirbst, wird sich nichts verändern! Ohne dich hätte ich Jarod nie befreien können. Ohne dich wäre Angelo nie - auch nicht für ein paar Stunden - in die Welt der Normalen zurück gekehrt. Wir alle brauchen dich. Lerne endlich dir selbst zu vergeben!", ich sprach ruhig und gleichmäßig, doch innerlich bebte ich vor Erregung.

Traurig wandte er den Kopf, bevor er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir, flüsterte:

"Erst muss das Opfer dem Täter vergeben, und dann Gott."

"Also ich weiß nicht, wie Gott das sieht; aber ich habe dir schon lange vergeben, Syd!", sagte eine, mir nur zu sehr bekannte Stimme von draußen.

Jarod. Er ging schnurstracks auf seinen Mentor zu und nahm ihn so fest in die Arme, als wolle er ihn erwürgen. Mir fielen tausend Gründe ein, warum Jarod nicht hätte hier sein dürfen. Doch als ich die Beiden so innig vereint und glücklich sah, verblassten eben diese zu schattenhaften Silhouetten. Und so schwieg ich und ließ die Tränen der Freude, die sich in meinen Augen ausbreiteten, ungehindert laufen. Schließlich erhob Jarod das Wort:

"Wie konntest Du auch nur daran denken, Syd? Ja, in manchen Momenten - besonders wenn ich einsam war - habe ich dir die Schuld an allem gegeben. Doch das waren Gedanken, geboren aus Ratlosigkeit und Furcht. Ich liebe dich doch, Sydney. Wie ein Sohn seinen Vater liebt; und vielleicht sogar noch mehr."

Plötzlich kam ein Wagen den Weg rauf gefahren. Ich brauchte nicht lange, um die schwarze Limousine als Centre-Eigentum zu identifizieren.

"Schnell, wir müssen hier weg!", brüllte ich.

Die Tür ging und Raynes kam rein.

"Hab ich Sie bei irgendwas gestört, Doktor?", fragte er scheinheilig.

Der Psychiater antwortete:

"Nein, ich habe nur in Erinnerungen geschwelgt."

Dann blickte er hinaus in die Dunkelheit, die seine beiden Freunde in letzter Minute schützend umhüllt hatte.

Ende Teil 2


	3. Entscheidungen

Mein Name: Nicatlon  
Name der Geschichte: Nicatlon-Serie (3 of 4): Entscheidungen  
Rating: K+  
Copyright: Die Pretendercharaktere gehören nicht mir. Ich verfolge keine finanziellen Interessen.  
Alle anderen Charaktere sind von mir frei erfunden und urheberrechtlich geschützt.

Beschreibung: Es gibt Zeiten im Leben, da muss man eine Entscheidung treffen: Freundschaft oder Familie

**15/05/99  
JFK Hospital  
Los Angeles, California  
04:20Uhr**

Der kreischende Alarmton des Pulsoxidmeters ließ Jarod aus seinem Dämmerschlaf hochschrecken. Mit dem geprüften Blick eines Arztes kontrollierte er rasch alle Werte, und sank dann erleichtert auf seinen Stuhl zurück. Es war nur falscher Alarm. Doch leider bedeutete das auch, dass sich am Zustand seines Freundes noch immer nichts geändert hatte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte Jarod, dass er schon seit acht Stunden an Sydneys Krankenbett saß. Die Ärzte hatten ihn immer wieder vertröstet und gesagt, Sydney wäre aufgrund des hohen Blutverlustes bewusstlos. Doch Jarod wusste es besser. Die Werte, wie Puls oder Atemfrequenz, waren eindeutig. Sydney lag in abgrundtiefem Koma. Traurig blickte der Pretender seinen Mentor an. Er wirkte so hilflos, so zerbrechlich, wie er da in seinem Multifunktionsbett lag. Das monotone Brummen des Beatmungsgerätes mutete unwirklich an. Beinahe schafften es tausend Tränen, ihn zu überwältigen, doch er kämpfte sie zurück. Lange starrte er Sydney an, bis plötzlich ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf Gestalt annahm. Jarod wollte sich dagegen wehren, doch die unerwartete Simulation entglitt seiner Kontrolle. Wäre es nicht besser für Sydney, wenn jemand sein Leid beenden würde? Sollte dieser Jemand nicht er sein, der wohl älteste und engste Freund dieses alten Mannes? Mit zitternden Händen, so als würde eine unbekannte Macht seine Muskeln steuern, streichelte Jarod über die metallisch glänzende Oberfläche des Beatmungsgerätes.

"Dieses Gerät schafft Leben", dachte er bei sich, "doch es betrügt auch den Tod."

Es wäre so einfach gewesen, den Stecker aus der Dose zu ziehen. Alle Qual hätte ein Ende gehabt. Vorsichtig betaste er das Stromkabel. Seine Finger ballten sich zu Fäusten und nun fehlte nur noch ein kleiner Ruck.

"Ich bin so schnell gekommen, wie ich konnte. Was tust Du da?", sagte ich, als ich Sydneys Zimmer betrat.

Jarod stand vorn übergebeugt an einem Beatmungsgerät und fummelte an dessen Kabel herum. Als er mich bemerkte, starrte er mich an, als sähe ich aus wie ein Geist. Das etwas Leeres und Abwesendes in seinen Augen lag, bemerkte ich nicht, denn schon hatte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Patienten konzentriert. Sydney bot einen grauenvollen Anblick. Unendlich viele Schläuche ragten aus seinem Körper wie Spinnenbeine. Auf dem Monitor erkannte ich Werte, die mich beunruhigten. Traurig sah ich meinen alten Freund an. Er war immer so stark, so klug, so selbstsicher gewesen. Jetzt lag er da, und war darauf angewiesen, dass ein Gerät seinen Brustkorb hob und senkte. Das alles war so unwirklich. Jarods entgeisterte Stimme riss mich aus den Gedanken:

"Was zum Teufel willst Du denn hier, Nicatlon?"

Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass er mir diese Frage stellte. Jarod wusste doch ganz genau, wie viel Sydney mir bedeutete. Deshalb gab ich schnippisch zur Antwort:

"Ich besuche einen alten Freund. Und damit bist garantiert nicht Du gemeint."

Manchmal war dieser junge Mann für mich, wie ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Jarod blickte beschwichtigend nach unten, und schon wurde mein Herz weich wie Butter. Um das Gespräch nicht ausarten zu lassen, fragte ich ihn:

"Was genau ist eigentlich gestern passiert? Ich habe von Parker nur erfahren, dass man ihn im Eifer des Gefechts angeschossen hat."

Jarod lachte kurz höhnisch auf. Dieser kehlige Laut klang, wie aus den Tiefen der Hölle herbeigeholt.

"Ha! Von wegen im Eifer des Gefechts! Ein Sweeper hatte ihn mit dem Laserpoint taxiert.", sagte er bitter.

Dann begann er so genau zu berichten, dass in meiner Fantasie Bilder der Szenerie wie ein Film aufflackerten.

**14/05/99  
Jarods Unterschlupf  
Santa Monica, California  
15:35Uhr**

Voller Enthusiasmus sprang Jarod aus der Dusche und schlüpfte rasch in etwas Bequemes. Heute war ein wunderbarer Tag, das wusste er. Gerade hatte er seinen letzten Fall erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Es handelte sich um einen Chef, der die Geheimnisse aus der Vergangenheit seiner weiblichen Angestellten dazu benutzte, sie zu miesen Sexspielchen zu zwingen. Dem hatte er aber eine Lektion erteilt. Jarod musste schmunzeln, als ihm in den Sinn kam, wie erbärmlich der Mann gewinselt hatte. Immer wieder hatte er keuchend hervorgebracht:

"Nein, bitte nicht! Vergewaltigen Sie mich nicht! Ich tue alles, was Sie wollen!"

Doch Jarod war darauf nicht eingegangen.

"Tja", dachte er zufrieden, "Was Du nicht willst, dass man Dir tut, das füg auch keinem andern zu!"

Danach fühlte der Pretender sich schmutzig und genoss die ausgiebige Dusche. Jetzt blickte er aus dem Fenster und betrachtete die im Schein der Frühlingssonne erstrahlenden Blumen. Oh wie er seine Freiheit liebte! Einfach den azurblauen Himmel ansehen zu können, wenn einem danach zumute war. Für Jarod würde das immer ein großer Luxus bleiben. In solchen Momenten fragte er sich, wie er es all die Jahre im Centre ausgehalten hatte. Es gab noch etwas Gutes an diesem Tag. Er würde endlich seinen alten Freund und Lehrer Sydney wiedersehen. Sie telefonierten zwar fast täglich miteinander, doch das war nicht dasselbe. Fast hatte Jarod schon Sydneys Geruch oder seine Augenfarbe vergessen. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass sie sich mal wieder in die Arme schlossen. Nur noch eine halbe Stunde, dann war es soweit. Plötzlich wurde der Himmel um eine Nuance blauer und die Sonne strahlte heller als sonst. Die Türklingel riss Jarod aus seinen Tagträumen. Mit einer lässigen Bewegung zog er die Tür auf und begrüßte seinen Mentor mit einer herzlichen Umarmung. Sydney schien davon gar nicht begeistert zu sein, denn er erwiderte sie nicht, sondern stand nur stocksteif da. Verwirrt trat Jarod zur Seite und bedeutete Sydney Platz zu nehmen. Unverwandt platzte es aus dem Psychiater heraus:

"Jarod, ich bin nicht zum Vergnügen hier. Jemand im Centre will mir den Garaus machen. Ich habe Angst. Bitte, Jarod, hilf mir!"

Verdutzt starrte Jarod seinen alten Freund an. Plötzlich verwandelte sich sein Frohsinn in Zorn. Er, der Pretender, hatte Sydney immer wieder nahegelegt, das Centre zu verlassen und mit ihm zu kommen. Doch der hatte sich beharrlich geweigert. Jetzt, wo er in Schwierigkeiten steckte, war ihm Jarod also gut genug. Beinahe hätte er Sydney die Tür gewiesen, doch dann setzte er sich nur schweigend und fragte ihn:

"Was ist denn eigentlich passiert?"

Beschämt blickte Sydney zu Boden, als er erwiderte:

"Genau genommen, noch gar nichts. Ich habe eben nur ein ungutes Gefühl. Aber mein Gefühl hat mich noch nie getäuscht."

Jarod schlug vor Sprachlosigkeit die Hände vors Gesicht. Bitter erwiderte er:

"Ich dachte, Du wärst hier, um deinen Sohn in Spe zu besuchen. Stattdessen platzt Du hier rein und versetzt mich in Angst und Schrecken für nichts und wieder nichts."

Zornig funkelte Sydney ihn an.

"Na schön, dann gehe ich eben wieder. Dir ist doch sowieso egal, was mit mir geschieht!", versetzte er.

Seine Stimme bebte fast vor Erregung. Dennoch hätte er den Gedanken nicht aussprechen dürfen. Jarods Stimme war zu einem empörten Keifen mutiert, als er schrie:

"Ich war immer um Dein Wohl besorgt. Doch das beruht anscheinend nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit, sonst hättest Du mich wohl kaum dreißig Jahre lang gefangengehalten!"

Damit hatte er Sydneys wunden Punkt getroffen. Obwohl der alte Mann, ebenso wenig wie Jarod, wusste, warum sie sich eigentlich stritten, wollte er nicht der erste sein, der nachgibt. Ihm stieg die Röte ins Gesicht, wie einem trotzigen Kind. Er wollte gerade zum Gegenschlag ausholen, als beide erschrocken inne hielten. Das Quietschen von Reifen vor dem Haus hatte sie abrupt zum Schweigen gebracht. Eine schwarze Limousine, Männer in schwarzen Anzügen und eine hübsche Blondine; die beiden wussten nur zu gut, was das zu bedeuten hatte: Das Centre war im Anmarsch! Augenblicklich war ihr Streit vergessen. Jetzt galt es, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Jarod prüfte rasch die möglichen Fluchtwege. Die Eingangstür und die Feuertreppe, einen anderen Ausweg gab es nicht. Unter der Feuertreppe parkte allerdings die Limousine. Sydney warf Jarod einen wissenden Blick zu und stürmte zur Haustür. In dem Moment stieß Sam die Tür auf, die Sydney genau im Gesicht erwischte. Benommen taumelte der Psychiater zurück. Blut schoss aus seiner Nase wie aus einem Wasserhahn. Jarod registrierte verwirrt, dass der Sweeper stocksteif dastand und beinahe reumütig dreinblickte.

"In ihm finde ich im Notfall vielleicht einen Verbündeten.", dachte Jarod.

Nur Sekunden später stürmten weitere Sweeper die Wohnung. Unter ihnen war - wie könnt es anders sein - auch Bridgitte. Der Pretender verabscheute dieses lüsterne Weibsbild mit dem Lolli im Mund. Als Ms. Parker noch auf ihn angesetzt war, hatte die Flucht beinahe Spaß gemacht. Parker war so herrlich naiv; es hatte ihm keine Mühe bereitet, ihr immer zwei Schritte voraus zu sein. Doch bei Bridgitte war das was anderes. Sie war scharfsinnig und hätte ihn fast schon beim ersten Versuch erwischt. Die eisige Stimme der Blondine holte Jarod zurück in die Gegenwart:

"Bringt Jarod in den Wagen und bringt Sydney um!"

Jarod traute seinen Ohren nicht. Dass sie ihn zurückbringen wollte, leuchtete ihm ein, aber warum wollte sie Sydney töten? Erschrocken blickte er seinen Mentor an, der nun ebenfalls entsetzt aufhorchte. Warum hatten sie sich gestritten? Jarod wusste es nicht mehr. Oh Gott, würde er die Chance bekommen, sich mit seinem väterlichen Freund auszusöhnen? Jarod hatte keine Zeit zum Nachdenken, denn schon kam Willie mit festen Schritten auf ihn zu. Der Pretender wich zurück, doch nicht schnell genug. Schon hatte der durchtrainierte Sweeper Jarod am Arm gepackt. Sydney verfolgte die Szenerie, unfähig einzugreifen. Es war sein Freund - nein, es war sein Sohn! -, dem da gerade Leid zugefügt wurde, und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Plötzlich spürte der alte Mann einen Lichtpunkt auf seiner Brust. Als er an sich in hinunterblickte, identifizierte Sydney diesen als den Ziellaser einer Maschinenpistole. Sydney schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel. Auch Jarod hatte die Absicht des fremden Sweepers bemerkt, war aber zu sehr in Willies Gewalt, um etwas unternehmen zu können. Mit flehenden Augen blickte er Sam an. Dieser gutmütige Mann war jetzt Sydneys einzige Hoffnung. Dann geschah alles gleichzeitig. Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall zerriss die Luft im Raum in tausend Fetzen. Sam hastete zu dem, der geschossen hatte und riss ihm die Hand mitsamt der Waffe in die Luft. Leider einen Tick zu spät. Die Kugel hatte sich bereits gelöst und durchpflügte den Raum wie ein Torpedo, als sie zielstrebig auf Sydney zusteuerte. Der war wie gelähmt vor Schreck. Er hätte sich auf den Boden werfen können, doch in dem Moment starrte er nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das näherkommende Geschoss. Dann durchfuhr ein tosender Schmerz seine Brust und breitete sich rasend schnell im ganzen Körper aus. Sydney dachte verzweifelt:

"Hoffentlich kommt Jarod ohne mich zurecht."

Dann wurde er von einer allumspannenden Dunkelheit gierig aufgesogen. Dem Pretender entfuhr ein entsetzter Aufschrei, als sein Freund langsam zu Boden sank und dort regungslos liegen blieb. Er mobilisierte seine letzten Kräfte und schlug so heftig auf Willie ein, dass dieser ihn überrascht losließ. Selbst dieser abgebrühte Sweeper hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Bindung zweier Menschen so stark sein kann. Jarod flitzte zu Sydney und kniete sich neben ihn. Er war zu aufgewühlt, zu wütend, zu traurig, um den Puls oder die Atmung kontrollieren zu können, geschweige denn, Erste Hilfe zu leisten. Und so nahm er einfach nur Sydneys Hand und drückte sie in seine. Das Blut, das aus der Nase des alten Mannes gequollen war, war bereits getrocknet und wirkte grotesk im Vergleich zu der riesigen Blutlache, in der Sydney jetzt lag. Tränen schossen über Jarods Gesicht. Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Brust seines Mentors und flüsterte mit einer Stimme, gebrochen vor Schmerz:

"Zuflucht! Bitte, beendet die Simulation! Bitte, Sydney! Zuflucht!"

Niemand im Raum sagte etwas oder rührte sich. Die heißen Emotionen Jarods hatten selbst Bridgitte in andächtiges Schweigen versetzt. Doch das hielt nicht lange an.

"Worauf wartet ihr? Bringt endlich Jarod in die Wagen und beseitigt die Leiche!", rief sie in befehlendem Ton.

Jetzt flammte Zorn in Jarods Augen auf. Das war keine Leiche, das war sein bester Freund! Wie sich ein Tiger von seine Jungen stellt, stellte er sich vor Sydney und funkelte die Angreifer böse an. In der Ferne ertönte eine Polizeisirene. Die Blondine wollte gerade ihre Waffe ziehen, als Sam einwarf:

"Mam, die Polizei wird gleich hier sein. Wie wollen Sie denen das erklären? Wir sollten besser verschwinden!"

Bridgitte war offenbar verärgert über diese Anmaßung, gab dann aber den andern das Zeichen zu verschwinden. Nur Jarod blieb zurück. Bevor Sam die Tür von außen schloss, flüsterte er leise, sodass es nur Jarod hören konnte:

"Tut mir leid, mein Freund. Mehr konnte ich nicht tun."

"Wenn der wüsste, wie viel er getan hat.", dachte Jarod und lächelte dankbar.

Dann wandte er sich wieder Sydney zu. Er sah so friedlich aus. Wäre das Blut nicht gewesen, hätte man meinen können, er schläft. Niedergeschlagen lauschte Jarod auf das anschwellende Sirenengeheul der Ambulanz. Doch, dass Sydneys letzter klar gefasster Gedanke der Sorge um sein Wohlergehen galt, das... ja, das wusste der Pretender nicht.

**15/05/99  
JFK Hospital  
Los Angeles, California  
07:30Uhr**

Es dauerte über eine Stunde, bevor sich Jarods von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelter Körper wieder beruhigte. Er lag an mich gekuschelt wie ein Kind. Immer wieder fuhr ich ihm sanft durchs Haar und flüsterte beruhigende Worte. Sein Bericht war so heißblütig gewesen, dass es auch mir die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Immerhin kannte ich Sydney schon länger als ihn. Schließlich rückte der Pretender von mir ab und sah mir tief in die Augen. Sein Gesicht war so unergründlich wie der Ozean.

"Vielleicht sollten wir das alles beenden. Es hat doch sowieso keinen Sinn mehr.", sagte er resigniert.

Obwohl ich nicht recht verstand, was Jarod meinte, überkam mich doch ein ungutes Gefühl. Als er meinen skeptischen Blick sah, verdrehte er vor Ungeduld die Augen. Flehend bat er mich:

"Bitte Nicatlon, lass uns die lebenserhaltenden Geräte abschalten! Sydney hat dieses Siechtum nicht verdient."

Entsetzt starrte ich den Pretender an. Es war, als säße mir ein völlig fremder Mensch gegenüber. Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Jarod mit dem Gedanken spielte, seinen besten Freund umzubringen. Keuchend brachte ich hervor:

"Das kann nicht Dein Ernst sein! Du bist ja verrückt!"

"Nein, verdammt! Es ist verrückt, ihn so leiden zu lassen. Ich liebe Sydney wie einen Vater und kann das nicht verantworten. Sieh ihn Dir doch an!", schrie Jarod.

Er war aufgesprungen und wies zur Untermauerung seiner Argumente auf das Krankenbett. Der kraftlose Körper des alten Mannes sah tatsächlich schrecklich aus. Dennoch würde ich nie die Hoffnung aufgeben, und erwartete von Jarod das Gleiche. Unversehens packte Jarod mich am Kragen meiner Bluse und riss mich in die Höhe. Er schüttelte mich hin und her und brüllte dabei irgend etwas von Erlösung und Gerechtigkeit. Als er endlich von mir abließ, trat ich einige Schritte zurück. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so außer sich vor Wut erlebt. Er hatte mir keine Schmerzen zugefügt, nicht wirklich, aber er hatte mir einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt. Ich stand da und starrte ihn an. War er nun zu dem Monster geworden, das das Centre immer haben wollte? Mich interessierte es kaum. Selbst wenn er sich in eine reißende Bestie verwandelt hätte, hätte ich keine Angst vor ihm gehabt. Ich ging auf ihn zu und berührte sanft seine glühende Wange. Er senkte den Blick, wahrscheinlich ebenso beschämt wie verwirrt. Seine Stimme zitterte und brach fast unter dem Druck der Tränen, als er flüsterte:

"Ich kann nicht an seinem Bett sitzen und zusehen, wie er leidet. Diese Hilflosigkeit macht mich wahnsinnig!"

Jetzt war er wieder der Jarod, den ich kannte.

**15/05/99  
The Centre Abhörbüro des Towers  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
08:10Uhr**

Zufrieden über diese aufschlussreichen Informationen sank Raynes in seinen Lehnstuhl und blickte Lyle erwartungsvoll an. Es war seine Idee gewesen, in Sydneys Krankenzimmer eine Wanze zu installieren, und er erwartete ein gebührendes Lob. Lyle aber starrte den Glatzkopf an und bemerkte:

"Nun gut, jetzt wissen wir also, dass die kleine Laborratte mit dem Gedanken spielt, dem Alten den Stecker zu ziehen. Aber was haben wir davon?"

Raynes konnte soviel Unverständnis nur schwer ertragen und verdrehte zum Zeichen der Ungeduld die Augen. Wusste dieser junge Schnösel wirklich nicht, wie gefährlich Sydney werden konnte? Raynes hatte das schon schmerzlich erfahren müssen. Zwar hatte er keine Beweise, dass Sydney auf die Sauerstoffflasche geschossen hatte, doch es war innerhalb des Centres ein offenes Geheimnis. Dennoch war er vorsichtig mit Anschuldigungen und sagte zu Lyle gewandt:

"Sydney agiert wie ein Tiger und scheint doch eine zahme Katze zu sein. Eben diese Fähigkeit und sein großes Wissen über das Centre macht ihn gefährlich. Wenn wir es schaffen, dass Jarod ihn eliminiert, werden wir ihn los und müssen uns nicht mal die Finger schmutzig machen."

Jetzt begann auch Lyle zu lächeln. Seine schneeweißen Zähne blitzten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf.

"Und das dürfte ja kein Problem sein, mit dem kleinen Ass in unserem Ärmel.", erwiderte er schelmisch lächelnd.

Auch Raynes grinste und blickte sich um, um ihr "Ass im Ärmel" genauer zu betrachten. Emily, Jarods Schwester. Sie hockte handlich verschnürt in der im Zwielicht liegenden Ecke des Zimmers. Ihr Blick huschte furchtsam zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Lyle stand langsam und ging in die Richtung der verängstigten jungen Frau. Während er seine Hose öffnete, flüsterte er beinahe einschmeichelnd:

"Keine Angst, Kleines. Wenn Du stillhältst, geht es ganz schnell."

Raynes verabscheute Lyles Vorgehen, doch um des lieben Friedens Willen sagte er nichts. Emily starrte die näherkommende Gestalt mit weiten Augen an, und harrte der Dinge, die da kamen.

**17/05/99  
JFK Hospital  
Los Angeles, California  
14:25Uhr**

"Ich fürchte, ich kann mich hier bald einquartieren.", dachte Jarod zynisch, als er die Linie des EKGs betrachtete.

Keine Veränderung, viel zu lange schon. Er griff nach seinem Kaffeebecher und schlürfte die abgestandene Brühe. Wieder kam ihm in den Sinn, was er vor zwei Tagen hatte tun wollen. Gott sei Dank, hatte Nicatlon ihn aufgehalten. Sie hatte recht. Wollte er tatsächlich aufgeben? Nein, das würde nie geschehen. Doch allein der Gedanke daran erschreckte Jarod. Er kam sich vor, als hätte er Sydneys Freundschaft verraten. Während er so im Gedanken versunken dasaß, wurde plötzlich die Tür geöffnet. Der Pretender fuhr herum und starrte den Besucher mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Lyle! Was zum Teufel wollte er hier? Wie hatte er Jarods Versteck ausfindig gemacht? Und warum hatte er keine Sweeper bei sich? Letzteres überraschte den Pretender am meisten. Jarod war kräftig gebaut und durchaus wehrhaft gegenüber einer einzelnen Person. Lyle sah die Verwirrtheit in Jarods Augen und lächelte zufrieden. Er trat langsam an Sydneys Bett und machte einen recht traurigen Eindruck. Dieser war jedoch so aufgesetzt, dass die Falschheit in seinen Zügen Jarod förmlich anlachte. Schließlich konnte es Jarod nicht länger ertragen und drängte sich schützend zwischen Lyle und das Krankenbett. Mit heuchelndem Mitgefühl begann Lyle zu sprechen:

"Ach ja, es ist schon ein Jammer! Er sieht so hilflos aus. Wissen Sie, er war immer der von mir am meisten geschätzte Kollege."

Jarod konnte kaum noch an sich halten. Nicht nur, dass dieser Psychopath in der Vergangenheitsform über seinen besten Freund sprach; nein, er log auch noch wie gedruckt. Er brachte nur ein Zischen zustande, als er sagte:

"Was wollen Sie hier, Lyle?"

"Oh, ich will, dass Sie ihren begonnenen Gedankengang zu Ende führen. Beenden Sie sein Leiden! Es hat doch sonst alles keinen Sinn mehr.", antwortete dieser mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

Jarod war wie vom Donner gerührt. Woher wusste Lyle davon? Konnte er Gedanken lesen? Unwahrscheinlich. Vielleicht war das Zimmer verwanzt. Es rasten immer noch tausend Gedanken durch Jarods Kopf, als er erwiderte:

"Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich Ihren Befehl ausführe? Ich bin Sydney gegenüber absolut loyal."

Das Grinsen auf Lyles Gesicht wurde breiter, höhnischer. Er griff in seine Jackentasche und zog ein Foto hervor. Jarod nahm es vorsichtig entgegen und betrachtete es. Das Bild zeigte eine junge Frau, die gefesselt und geknebelt in einer Ecke kauerte. Ihre Augen waren schreckensstarr und anormal leer. Jarod erschauderte, als er die Frau als seine Schwester identifizierte. Er blickte Lyle beinahe furchtsam an. Dieser sprach:

"Nun, wie Sie sehen können, geht es ihr noch relativ gut. Wenn Sie wollen, dass das so bleibt, dann... wie soll ich sagen... seien Sie gnädig und beenden Sie Sydneys Leid."

Jarod zitterte vor Aufregung. Er machte sich keine Illusion darüber, was geschehen würde, wenn Sydney erst mal beseitigt war. Lyle und Raynes hätten freie Bahn. Emily würde entweder getötet oder eingesperrt werden; was übrigens auch für ihn selbst galt. Und dennoch... Hatte er denn eine andere Wahl? Schließlich kam Jarod zu dem Schluss, dass es vorerst das Beste war, Lyle im Glauben zu lassen, er hätte sein Ziel erreicht, bis ihm etwas Besseres einfiel. Zögernd begann er zu sprechen:

"Ich habe Prioritäten gesetzt. Meine Familie ist mir wichtiger als alles andere auf der Welt. Na schön, Lyle, ich werde es tun. Aber ich entscheide wann und wie."

"Sie haben achtundvierzig Stunden Zeit. Das dürfte zum Abschiednehmen reichen. Sobald Sydney tot ist, ist Emily frei.", erwiderte Lyle.

Dann wandte er sich zur Tür und trat hinaus. Wie betäubt stand Jarod da und starrte die halboffene Tür an. Man verlangte von ihm, zu wählen. Zu wählen zwischen seinem liebsten Freund und seiner einzigen Schwester. Sein Blick wanderte zurück zum Krankenbett. Um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, zwang er sich innerlich zur Ruhe. Vielleicht musste man sich manchmal im Leben entscheiden, auch wenn es noch so schwer fiel. Mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung streifte Jarod Sydneys Schulter, bevor er tränenüberströmt aus dem Zimmer rannte.

**17/05/99  
Jarods Unterschlupf  
Santa Monica, California  
21:30Uhr**

Als ich die Tür zu Jarods Apartment öffnete, sah ich ihn apathisch wippend auf dem Boden kauernd. Mein erster Gedanke war:

"Sydney ist tot."

Doch das konnte nicht sein. Jarod sah nicht traurig oder unter Schock stehend aus. Er schien über etwas angestrengt nachzudenken. Ich kniete mich neben ihn und berührte ihn an der Schulter. Wie aus tiefer Trance wachte er auf, blinzelte unsicher und sah mich dann überrascht an. Er sah aus wie ein Kind und ich musste lächeln.

"Wo warst Du gerade?", fragte ich lachend.

Doch Jarods ernster Blick ließ mich rasch verstummen.

"Ich habe eine Simulation gemacht. Weißt Du, im Krankenhaus hat mich heute jemand besucht.", erklärte er ruhig.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, worauf er hinaus wollte, und so blickte ich ihn fordernd an. Jarod wandte den Blick ab und trat ans Fenster. Die Dunkelheit umschlang ihn und machte seine Worte noch mysteriöser. Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Was geschah hier? Bekam ich etwa Angst vor jemandem, den ich schon seit seiner Kindheit kannte? Jarods Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, als er sprach:

"Lyle war dort. Er hat Emily entführt und mir ein Ultimatum gestellt. Wenn ich Sydney töte, ist meine Schwester frei. Ich weiß natürlich, dass das nicht stimmt, aber ich habe keine Wahl."

Ich starrte Jarod entgeistert an. Erst langsam nahm ich diese Information in mir auf. Emily entführt! Sydney töten! Doch es war nicht diese Hiobsbotschaft, die mich so schockierte. Nein, es war Jarods Stimme. Er klang so ruhig, so gefasst. Es schien, als hätte er seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen. Und dabei sollte Sydney wohl den Kürzeren ziehen. Plötzlich schienen Jarods sonst so sanfte Augen kalt und herzlos. Eine eisige Flamme brannte in ihnen. Es war, als hätte ich nicht meinen alten Freund, sondern einen völlig Fremden vor mir. War er tatsächlich dazu imstande, seinen Mentor umzubringen? Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass Jarod mich aufmerksam ansah und offenbar auf eine Antwort wartete. Ich schloss kurz die Augen, um mein aufgewühltes Gemüt zu beruhigen. Dann fuhr ich auf:

"Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Du willst ihn umbringen, deinen besten und ältesten Freund. Ich kann verstehen, dass Dir deine Schwester wichtig ist, aber, mein Gott Jarod, Du kennst sie nicht einmal. Wir müssen versuchen, beide zu retten. Einen dem anderen vorzuziehen, das ist doch keine Lösung."

Er sah mich verständnislos an. Dann wandte er kopfschüttelnd den Blick ab und wollte aus dem Zimmer laufen. Ich sprang auf und stellte mich ihm in den Weg. Meine Augen blitzten zornig auf, als ich zischte:

"Ich werde das nicht zulassen."

"Du stellst Dich mir in den Weg? Ausgerechnet Du, Nicatlon?", erwiderte er spöttisch.

Oh, was war ich blind gewesen! Schon als er mich im Krankenhaus am Kragen gepackt hatte, hätte ich stutzig werden müssen. Das war keine Affekthandlung aus Verzweiflung gewesen. Nein, Jarod hatte sich von Grund auf verändert. Ich musste ihn aufhalten. Seine drohende Stimme riss mich aus den Gedanken:

"Wenn Du mir nicht sofort aus dem Weg gehst, vergesse ich mich."

"Niemals!", dachte ich, hielt mich aber zurück.

Es wäre unklug gewesen, Jarods Zorn herauf zu beschwören. Immerhin konnte die Sache gefährlich werden. Ich zwang mich, Jarod nicht als durchdrehenden Freund, sondern als potenziellen Mörder zu sehen. Vorsichtig wählte ich meine Worte:

"Jarod, ich kenne Sydney schon so viel länger als Dich. Ach, verdammt, wir sind zusammen im KZ gewesen. Hätte ich ihn und Jacob damals nicht gehabt, wäre ich verrückt geworden. Wir beide sind gute Freunde, Jarod. Ich liebe Dich wie einen Sohn. Doch wenn Du mich zwingst, zwischen Dir und ihm zu wählen, werde ich garantiert an seiner Seite sein. Und, glaub mir, ich bin ein gefährlicher Gegner."

Diese Ansprache hatte ihn scheinbar eingeschüchtert. Dennoch loderte immer noch dieses eiskalte Feuer in seinen Augen, auch wenn es unter dem Schleier der Erinnerung zu ersticken drohte. Einer Erinnerung, die ihn scheinbar in seine eigene Kindheit führte, als die Beiden noch wie Vater und Sohn füreinander gewesen waren. Eine innige Liebe trat in Jarods Augen, doch wurde sie von zornigen Tränen fortgespült. Für einen kurzen Moment jedoch war er wieder der Alte gewesen, und in mir keimte Hoffnung auf. Dann stieß er mich zur Seite und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Ich sank zu Boden und begann - ebenso wie Jarod vorhin - apathisch zu wippen. Ich musste mich jetzt konzentrieren.

**18/05/99  
JFK Hospital  
Los Angeles, California  
19:50Uhr**

"Tut mir leid, Sir, die Besuchszeit ist schon zuende.", sagte eine Schwester, als sie den jungen Mann mit der Frau den Flur entlanggehen sah.

Sie hatte nur den Mann angesprochen, weil die Frau etwas verwirrt wirkte.

"Ich bin kein Besucher.", erwiderte der Mann.

Ohne auf die Einwände der Schwester einzugehen, setzte Lyle seinen Weg fort. Er schob Emily vor sich her, jedoch immer darauf bedacht, dass niemand die Waffe an ihrem Rücken sah. Als die Beiden Sydneys Zimmer erreicht hatten, atmete Lyle noch einmal tief durch. Er wusste um Jarods gefährliche Schläue, und auch wenn Raynes Sydney für weitaus bedrohlicher hielt, hätte Lyle ihn am Leben gelassen, nur um jetzt nicht hier sein zu müssen. Ein wenig verunsichert öffnete Lyle die Tür. Jarod saß auf einem Stuhl an Sydneys Bett und musterte die beiden herein kommenden Gestalten eingehend. Lyle schob die Pistole aus Emilys Rücken langsam nach oben bis an ihren Hals, sodass Jarod sie sehen konnte. Emily erschauderte bei dieser Berührung. Jarod sprang auf und wollte einschreiten, doch sein Gegner ließ ihn durch einen wütenden Blick erstarren. Drohend sagte er:

"Wenn Sie sich noch mal so einen Ausrutscher erlauben, Jarod, ist die Kleine tot. Und jetzt erfüllen Sie ihren Teil unserer kleinen Abmachung!"

Jarod senkte eingeschüchtert den Kopf und trat an das noch immer brummende Beatmungsgerät. Wie schon einmal vor ein paar Tagen fuhren seine Finger über die leicht vibrierenden Schläuche. Nur diesmal ging es nicht darum, Sydney von seinem Leid zu erlösen, sondern darum, seine Schwester vor diesem psychopathischen Killer zu beschützen. Ach, verdammt, er liebte sie doch beide! So angestrengt er auch darüber nachgedacht hatte, er hatte keine Möglichkeit gefunden, beide zu retten. Nun konnte er nur noch hoffen, dass Nicatlon ihr Versprechen halten würde; nämlich ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen. Er selbst war dazu nicht mehr in der Lage.

**18/05/99  
JFK Hospital  
Los Angeles, California  
20:00Uhr**

Ich rannte die Treppe zur Intensivstation hinauf und hoffte inständig, dass es noch nicht zu spät war. Als ich die gläserne Doppeltür aufstieß, rempelte ich aus Versehen eine Schwester an, die mir einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Dann murmelte sie:

"Mein Gott, der Besucherstrom reißt heute ja überhaupt nicht mehr ab! Aber ich werde mich nicht aufregen."

Langsam schlich ich zu Sydneys Zimmer und begann an der Tür zu horchen. Gedämpfte Stimmen drangen nach draußen. Lyle war schon da. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich noch immer nicht, wie ich eigentlich vorgehen wollte. Ich hatte keinen Plan und konnte für Sydney und mich nur auf die Gnade der Fortuna hoffen. Hastig blickte ich mich nach einem Gegenstand um, den ich als Waffe benutzen konnte. Schließlich entdeckte ich einen Feuerlöscher und riss ihn von der Wand. Mir selbst Mut zusprechend öffnete ich die Tür einen Spaltbreit. Lyle stand mit dem Rücken zu mir und verdeckte Emily mit seinem Körper. Jarod stand mit dem Blick zur Tür an Sydneys Krankenbett und fingerte an den Schläuchen herum. Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus, als ich bemerkte, wie heftig der innere Kampf in ihm tobte. Er tat mir fast leid, aber vor solchen Gefühlen musste ich mich in Acht nehmen. Schließlich war es für ihn ein Konflikt zwischen Familienbindung und Freundschaft, und ich konnte mir an fünf Fingern abzählen, was dabei wichtiger war. Dennoch brauchte ich ihn als Verbündeten, sonst hätte ich keine Chance gehabt. Ich streckte eine Hand durch den Türspalt und begann in Gebärdensprache auf Jarod einzureden:

"Ich bin's, Nicatlon. Um Lyle auszuschalten, brauche ich deine Hilfe. Wir können es schaffen. Vertrau mir!"

Jarods Blick, der bisher Lyle taxiert hatte, änderte sich kaum merklich, um die Sprache meiner Hand zu verstehen. Lyle registrierte diese Veränderung offenbar nicht. Ich fuhr mit meiner wortlosen Sprache fort:

"Bitte Lyle jetzt, Sydney zum Abschied den Kopf zu streicheln!"

Ich konnte Jarods verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck verstehen, wusste ich doch selbst noch nicht recht, was ich damit erreichen wollte. Doch vorhin hatte ich Fortuna um ein Zeichen gebeten, und vielleicht war sie es, die mir jetzt die Hand führte, als ich sagte:

"Stell keine Fragen, Jarod! Tu es einfach!"

Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu Lyle. Dann beugte er sich hinunter zu Sydney und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Für mich sah das wie ein Abschiedskuss aus, und meine Hand begann zu zittern. Schließlich sagte Jarod:

"Nun Lyle, hatten Sie nicht behauptet, Sydney wären von Ihnen ein hochgeschätzter Kollege? Dann erweisen Sie ihm jetzt die letzte Ehre und berühren Sie zum Abschied seine Wange. Ich spreche währenddessen ein Gebet. Los doch, oder ich ziehe den Stecker nicht!"

Ein Kilo schwerer Felsbrocken fiel mir vom Herzen. Ich konnte also auf Jarod zählen. Lyle schien ein wenig überrascht zu sein von dieser seltsamen Bitte, doch er schickte sich an, den Auftrag auszuführen. Er ging auf Sydney zu und schob dabei Emily sorgsam vor sich her. Anscheinend hatte er Angst, Jarod könnte eine Waffe ziehen. Doch dass die Gefahr in Form von meiner Person bereits hinter ihm lauerte, wusste er nicht. Vorsichtig trat ich ins Zimmer und wartete auf meine Chance. Jarods Blick weitete sich, wurde jedoch von Lyle nicht wahrgenommen. Dieser beugte sich nach vorn, um trotz des vor ihm befindlichen Körpers der jungen Frau, Sydneys Gesicht mit der Hand erreichen zu können. Dann nahm er seine waffenfreie Hand und berührte die Wange von Jarods Mentor. Jarod verzog vor Ekel das Gesicht. In diesem Moment riss ich den Feuerlöscher in die Luft und ließ ihn auf Lyle niedersausen. Dieser jedoch wich unvermittelt zur Seite aus, sodass mein Schlag Emily im Nacken erwischte. Jarod schrie entsetzt auf, als seine Schwester bewusstlos zu Boden sank. Lyle fuhr schwungvoll herum und hielt mir eine 9mm an den Kopf. Triumphierend blitzte sein kaltes Lächeln, als er befahl:

"Rüber zu Jarod! Sofort! Und Sie bringen endlich zuende, was Sie begonnen haben!"

Nachdem ich an Jarods Seite getreten war, sagte dieser entschuldigend:

"Tut mir leid, Nicatlon, aber ich habe mich entschieden."

Entgeistert starrte ich den Pretender an. Er wollte es tatsächlich tun. Er wollte Sydney töten. Ich konnte ihn zwar verstehen, aber dennoch... Das durfte einfach nicht geschehen! Hilflos sah ich zu, wie er das Kabel des Beatmungsgerätes in beide Hände nahm. Nur noch ein kleiner Ruck trennte Sydney von der Schwelle in den Tod. Ich wollte schreien, wollte um meinen Freund kämpfen, doch ich stand nur wie gelähmt da und starrte auf das Kabel. Und dann war es geschehen. Jarod hatte den Stecker gezogen. Es dauerte nur Sekunden und auf dem EKG zeichnete sich eine gerade Linie ab. Der piepsende Dauerton wirkte entgültig. Jetzt hielt mich nichts mehr. Ich rannte zu Sydney, warf mich auf das Bett und schluchzte. Meine ganze Seele hing in Fetzen. Ich schrie und heulte so sehr, dass ich nicht bemerkte, wie Jarod Lyle mit drohenden Worten einschüchterte, sodass dieser das Krankenhaus ohne Gefangene verließ. Es interessierte mich nicht. Ob Jarod zurück ins Centre kam oder Emily an ihren Verletzungen starb, was spielte das noch für eine Rolle? Sydney war tot! Allein das zählte; und die Tatsache, dass Jarod ihn umgebracht hatte. Plötzlich hörte mein Schluchzen auf. Er würde büßen. Er soll sterben für seine Tat. Ich wollte gerade aufspringen und Jarod an die Kehle gehen, als dieser mich sanft an der Schulter berührte und anlächelte. Wie konnte er es wagen? ! Außer mir vor Wut schüttelte ich seinen Arm ab und brüllte ihn an:

"Ich bring Dich um, Du verdammter Hurensohn! Ich schwöre, Du bist so gut wie tot."

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was ging hier vor? Schließlich sagte er ruhig:

"Bevor Du diese wilde Mordabsicht in die Tat umsetzt, dreh Dich doch mal um und sieh Dir Sydney an."

Völlig überrascht und verwirrt folgte ich seiner Weisung. Sydney bewegte sich leicht und stöhnte dann unter einer Schmerzwelle auf. Doch das war egal. Er lebte! Mein Blick huschte nach oben, wo das EKG noch immer eine gerade Linie anzeigte. Ungläubig starrte ich Jarod an. Wie war das möglich? Der Pretender verdrehte die Augen und begann stolz zu berichten:

"Meine Güte, Nicatlon, sei doch nicht so begriffsstutzig! Das Beatmungsgerät hat natürlich eine Batterie. Was meinst Du, was geschehen würde, wenn es hier mal einen Stromausfall gibt? Ich brauchte nur den Herzmonitor mit dem Beatmungsgerät so zu verbinden, dass exakt bei Einschalten der Batterie eine gerade Linie erscheint. Außerdem habe ich die Atemfrequenz schneller, die Atemtiefe aber geringer, eingestellt, sodass der Brustkorb sich nur wenig hebt. Na, bin ich nicht genial?"

Aus seinem Lächeln wurde ein breites Grinsen. Er war genial. Doch eine Frage blieb noch, bis ich sie stellte:

"Warum hast Du mich nicht eingeweiht?"

"Ich musste sichergehen, dass ich Lyle täuschen könnte. Du warst sozusagen mein Versuchskaninchen.", gab er lächelnd zur Antwort.

Ich war unendlich erleichtert. Aber als ich Emily so am Boden liegen sah, beschlichen mich Schuldgefühle. Reumütig flüsterte ich:

"Es tut mir leid. Ist sie in Ordnung?"

Jarod erwiderte:

"Ich hab sie schon untersucht. Es ist nur eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung."

Der Pretender trat an Sydneys Bett und strich dem alten Mann eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er tat das so liebevoll. Jeder sah, dass die Beiden mehr verband, als nur eine Freundschaft. Ich lächelte glücklich. Wie konnte ich nur an ihm zweifeln? Sie gehörten einfach zusammen. Schwerfällig schlug Sydney die Augen auf und fixierte Jarod mit seinem Blick.

"Willkommen im Leben, mein toter Freund!", rief Jarod nach einem freudigen Auflachen.

Ich sah die beiden Freunde lange und eindringlich an. Für das Centre war Sydney tot. Das bot ganz neue Möglichkeiten. Er würde nicht einfach werden, doch gemeinsam waren wir stark. Für uns alle begann nun ein neues Leben; ein Leben jenseits von Schuld und Lügen. Ein Leben, in dem das Centre mit all seinen dunklen Geheimnissen nur noch einen verblassenden Schatten im Nebel der Zeit darstellte.

Ende Teil 3


	4. Eigene Wege

Mein Name: Nicatlon  
Name der Geschichte: Nicatlon-Serie (4 of 4): Eigene Wege  
Rating: K  
Klassifikation: Fictio, Crossover  
Timeline: Dark Angel: etwa 10 Jahre vorgezogen; ansonsten steht das Datum drüber  
Keywords: Pretender/Highlander/Dark Angel  
Copyright: Die Pretendercharaktere gehören nicht mir. Auch die Highlander- und Dark Angel-Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Die Liedzeile stammt aus dem Titel "Satellite" by TheHooters und wurde von mir ohne Urheberrechtsverletzung benutzt. Ich verfolge keine finanziellen Interessen. Alle anderen Charaktere sind von mir frei erfunden und urheberrechtlich geschützt.

Beschreibung: Wenn man spürt, dass man nicht mehr gebraucht wird, ist es Zeit zu gehen...

**29/07/00  
Jarods Unterschlupf  
Castles Creek, Montana  
06:45Uhr**

Wer schon mal einen Sonnenaufgang in Montana erlebt hat, kann verstehen, warum ich schon so zeitig aufgestanden war. Der hellrot glühende Feuerball erhob sich majestätisch über die Berge und sein Licht erhellte die raue Landschaft. Ich trat auf die Veranda der kleinen Berghütte hinaus und blieb dann lächelnd stehen. Natürlich waren die Beiden schon auf, wie hätte es anders sein können. Sydney hätte nie zugelassen, dass Jarod so ein Naturschauspiel versäumt. Mentor und Schützling lagen friedlich nebeneinander auf einer kleinen Anhöhe und genossen die kühle Morgenluft. Da ich diese Idylle nicht stören wollte, sagte ich nichts. In letzter Zeit tat ich das immer öfter; schweigen und die beiden alten Freunde beobachten. Sie sahen so sanftmütig aus. Seit Sydneys schwerer Verletzung war nun mehr als ein Jahr vergangen. Er hatte sich gut erholt. Nur sein linkes Bein wollte ihm noch nicht recht gehorchen. Beim Gehen lahmte er ein wenig. Doch wenn man bedachte, dass er beinahe gestorben wäre, war diese leichte Behinderung wirklich ein geringer Preis. Das Centre glaubte noch immer, Sydney wäre tot. Wir hatten nie mehr Kontakt mit ihnen gehabt. Jarod hinterließ keine Spuren mehr und so war die Jagd beendet worden. Endlich lebten wir das Leben, das wir immer verdient hatten. Schließlich bemerkte mich Sydney und rief:

"Komm her, Nicatlon! Es ist einfach herrlich."

Schmunzelnd ging ich auf meine Freunde zu. Jarod rückte ein wenig zur Seite, sodass ich mich zu ihnen gesellen konnte. Es war wirklich ein herrlicher Morgen, und dennoch lag bereits ein Hauch von Abschied in der Luft. Doch diesen konnte nur ich allein spüren.

**29/07/00  
Haupteinkaufsstraße  
Castles Creek, Montana  
14:00Uhr **

"Ich hätte gern einen Caffe Latte und Stück Käsekuchen."

Die Bedienung nickte freundlich und entfernte sich dann eilends, um meine Bestellung zu bearbeiten. Ich hatte gerade den wöchentlichen Einkauf für uns Drei erledigt und gönnte meinen geschwollenen Beinen eine kleine Pause. Das kleine Eiscafe lag inmitten der Fußgängerzone und war dementsprechend gut besucht. Die Sonne fiel schräg durch die raumhohen Fenster und trieb ihr Spiel mit dem Geschirr und Besteck auf den Tischen. Deshalb fiel es mir auch nicht sofort auf, als ein wohlbekanntes Gesicht das Lokal betrat. Erst als er an meinem Tisch stehen blieb, blickte ich erschrocken hoch. Lange, schwarze Haare, eine durchaus anziehende Figur und ein Grinsen so breit wie der Mississippi; kein Zweifel, er war es!

"Meine Güte, Duncan! Wir haben uns ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen.", trompetete ich.

Duncan lächelte warm. Kurzentschlossen und von einem Gefühl jugendlicher Energie überwältigt sprang ich auf und drückte ihm einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange. Die anderen Leute im Cafe dachten sicher:

"Was will diese alte Schachtel mit dem knackigen Typen da?"

Doch das interessierte mich herzlich wenig. Wenn die wüssten, dass Duncan und ich schon befreundet waren, als die meisten der Gäste noch gar nicht geboren waren!? Wir setzten uns, und ich bekam meine Bestellung. Duncan orderte einen Scotch und musterte mich eingehend. Irgendetwas gefiel mir nicht an diesem Blick. Er wirkte so sorgenvoll. Schließlich platzte es aus mir heraus:

"Na, nun erzähl schon! Wie ist es dir ergangen? Was macht Tessa? Lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!"

Duncan sah aus dem Fenster, doch in Wirklichkeit schien er, in die Vergangenheit zu blicken. Traurig eröffnete er mir:

"Tessa ist vor ein paar Jahren gestorben. Erschossen. Ich konnte nichts machen."

Darauf konnte ich nun wirklich nichts erwidern. Ich legte meine Hand auf seine und schlug betrübt die Augen nieder. Es trat ein unangenehm langes Schweigen ein, das ich schließlich durchbrach:

"Ich hab in der Zwischenzeit wieder einen Schützling. Es ist ein junger Mann, der... wie soll ich sagen... eine schwere Kindheit hatte. Das ist ein reiner Freundschaftsdienst für meine alten Mithäftling. Aber ich glaube, die Beiden brauchen mich bald nicht mehr. Weißt du, heute da..."

Ich hielt überrascht inne, als ich bemerkte, wie Duncans Augen aufleuchteten. Er sah mich flehend an und fragte:

"Soll das etwa heißen, du hast Zeit, bist sozusagen ungebunden?! Oh Nicatlon, das wäre ja klasse!"

Was um alles in der Welt ging hier vor?

"Weißt du, es geht um folgendes...", begann Duncan zögernd, "Vor ein paar Wochen stand ganz plötzlich ein kleines Mädchen vor meiner Tür. Sie trug einen steril wirkenden Kittel und war völlig verstört. Anscheinend hatte sie Schlimmes erlebt. Sie sagte, ihr Name wäre Max und dass sie furchtbare Angst habe. Ich habe sofort gespürt, dass sie eine von uns werden würde... irgendwann. Letzte Woche bin ich gestorben und Hunderte haben es gesehen. Ich musste aus Seattle verschwinden und Max zurücklassen. Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie solle in meiner Wohnung warten, und dass ich jemanden schicken würde, der sie beschützt."

"Und du hast ausgerechnet mich auserkoren, ihre Großmutter zu spielen, ja?!", unterbrach ich ihn.

Duncan sah mich verständnislos an.

"Sie ist ein kleines, hilfloses Ding; vielleicht grade zehn oder zwölf Jahre alt. Wie kannst du nur so kaltherzig sein? Sie braucht eine Mutter!", donnerte er erbost.

Die Leute im Cafe schienen unsere Unterhaltung durchaus interessant zu finden. Köpfe wurden umgedreht, und ein Getuschel setzte ein. Ich glaubte, mich verhört zu haben. Wütend, aber auch verwirrt sagte ich:

"Ich fürchte, dafür bin ich etwas zu alt. Außerdem hast du gesagt, sie wäre unsterb... na ja, eine von euch. Wie soll ich sie großziehen? Kennst du nicht jemanden deiner Art, der sie aufnehmen könnte?"

Ich konnte Ungeduld und Verzweiflung in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen. Es schien, als würde ihm wirklich etwas an diesem Kind liegen. Außerdem konnte ich auch mal wieder etwas frischen Wind vertragen. Eines stand fest: Sydney und Jarod brauchten mich nicht mehr. Also warum nicht? Während ich mich für die Idee zu begeistern begann, beantwortete Duncan meine Fragen:

"Ich traue keinem so sehr wie dir, Nicatlon. Ein anderer Unsterblicher würde in Max vielleicht ein leichtes Opfer sehen. Dieses Risiko kann ich nicht eingehen. Noch dazu bist du Psychologin, und ich hab das Gefühl, dass sie die jetzt dringend braucht."

Ganz war ich aber noch nicht überzeugt. Ich senkte den Blick und flüsterte:

"Mir bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit, Duncan. Ich bin 64 Jahre alt. Vor einem schwertschwingenden Kopfjäger werde ich sie nicht beschützen können."

Auch er blickte nun zu Boden. Es war immer ein schwieriges Thema zwischen uns gewesen, dass ich älter wurde und er nicht. Früher einmal, als ich noch jung gewesen war, habe ich Duncan begehrt. Doch nun sah ich in ihm eine Art Sohn. Schließlich durchbrachen seine Worte die kurz eingetretene Stille:

"Niemand verlangt von dir, sie vor anderen Unsterblichen zu beschützen. Ich habe ein Bankkonto eingerichtet mit 50 000 Dollar. Du kannst dir einen Bodyguard nehmen oder auf heiligen Boden ziehen; ganz wie du willst. Hör zu, Nic, ich würde dich damit nicht belästigen, wenn es nicht wirklich dringend wäre. Dieses Kind braucht ein Zuhause. Wenn du erst mal in ihre traurigen Augen geschaut hast, wirst du dich vom Fleck weg in sie verlieben. Ich bitte dich inständig. Nimm dich ihrer an!"

Seine Worte waren so eindringlich, so flehend, dass ich ihm den Wunsch nicht abschlagen konnte. Da ich es hasste, wenn Gespräche sentimental endeten, stand ich auf und sagte im Gehen:

"Na schön, ich tu's! Aber nur, wenn du meine Zeche zahlst."

Damit verschwand ich zur Tür hinaus. Erst als mich die Nachmittagssonne mit ihrem Licht umhüllte, war ich sicher, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

**29/07/00  
Jarods Unterschlupf  
Castles Creek, Montana  
20:35Uhr **

Die Trapperhütte leuchtete gespenstisch im Zwielicht der Dämmerung. Vielleicht lag das aber auch an meiner Stimmung, die von Furcht und Entschlossenheit auf bizarre Weise dominiert wurde. Den ganzen Tag war ich durch die Stadt gewandert und hatte meine Entscheidung, nach Seattle zu gehen, überdacht. Es war richtig gewesen. Ich würde es bestimmt nicht bereuen. Nur auf eine Frage hatte ich keine Antwort gefunden: Wie sage ich es meinen Freunden? Ich trat auf die Veranda und stellte die Einkaufstüten ab, um nach dem Schlüssel zu suchen. Noch bevor ich ihn ins Schloss stecken konnte, riss Sydney die Tür auf und schrie:

"Großer Gott, Nicatlon, wo bist du gewesen? Wir waren krank vor Sorge!"

Sydney hätte mein Bruder sein können, und doch behandelte er mich wie ein kleines Kind. In die Defensive gedrängt antwortete ich schnippisch:

"Ich war einkaufen, wie der große Herr und Meister unschwer an den braunen Tüten erkennen kann. Unterwegs habe ich einen alten Freund getroffen, und wir sind zusammen in die Kiste gehüpft."

So hatte ich mir den Beginn unseres Gespräches nicht vorgestellt. Sydneys Augen weiteten sich vor Zorn. Ich wollte die Unterhaltung nicht ausarten lassen, da es schließlich um ein schwieriges Thema ging. Deshalb senkte ich beschwichtigend die Lider und sagte leise:

"Tut mir leid, ich will nicht streiten. Ich habe wirklich einen alten Freund getroffen, und er hat mich um etwas gebeten. Es geht um ein Kind, dass es zu betreuen gilt. Ich kenne die Vorgeschichte zwar noch nicht, aber es hat anscheinend schon viel durchgemacht. Es ist jetzt in Seattle und braucht jemanden, der es beschützt. Dieser Jemand bin ich."

Ich war über mich selbst erstaunt, dass ich es so leicht über die Lippen gebracht hatte. Sydney schaute auch recht verblüfft drein, wohl aber eher über die Aussage meiner Worte.

"Du willst also gehen.", stellte er nüchtern fest.

Seine Gesichtszüge schienen zu gefrieren. Er wandte den Blick ab und schwieg beharrlich. Ich hatte keine Lust auf diese Psychospielchen. Müde sank ich in einen Schaukelstuhl vorm Kamin. Die Holzscheite knisterten in ihrem Kampf gegen die züngelnden Flammen. Schließlich sagte ich mit lahmer Zunge:

"Hör zu, Sydney, wir beide wissen doch genau, dass ihr mich nicht mehr braucht. Jarod ist glücklich an deiner Seite, und du bist es auch. Das Centre ist euch nicht mehr auf den Fersen. Ihr könnt zufrieden leben bis ans Ende eurer Tage. Meine Mission hier ist erfüllt. Ich habe euch beide zusammen gebracht."

Ich unterbrach mich kurz, um seine Reaktion auf dieses Statement abzuwarten. Und tatsächlich starrte er mich entgeistert an. Mit zittriger Stimme sprach er:

"Deine Mission? Uns zusammen gebracht? Nicatlon, ist das dein Ernst?! Ich dachte, es wäre deine Aufgabe gewesen, Jarod in Freiheit zu begleiten."

"Ja, das sollte man meinen.", raunte ich, "Wie auch immer, ich bin hier fertig, und dieses Kind braucht eine helfende Hand. Ich bitte dich, Syd, wir sind doch beide erwachsen. Können wir nicht einfach als Freunde auseinander gehen?"

Sydney trat ans Fenster und blickte hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Ich hasste es, ihn traurig machen zu müssen, aber mir blieb keine Wahl. Innerlich wappnete ich mich für das bevorstehende Wortgefecht. Er würde sicher anmerken, dass ich zu alt für so was wäre, dass die Sache gefährlich werden könnte, und tausend andere Gründe, warum ich nicht gehen sollte. Es würden genau die gleichen Argumente sein, die ich bei Duncan vorgebracht hatte, um meine Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Und sie würden genauso abwegig sein. Doch was dann geschah, übertraf alle meine Erwartungen. Bedächtig wandte mir Sydney das Gesicht und sagte betont langsam und monoton:

"Dann geh, Nicy. Ich halte dich nicht auf. Ich könnte mir nie verzeihen, wenn dieses Kind - was immer es erlebt hat - meinetwegen nicht in den Genuss deiner Bekanntschaft kommt. Du hast ein gutes Herz, Nicatlon. Gib Acht, dass die Vergangenheit dieses Kindes es nicht zu Eis gefrieren lässt!"

Also damit hatte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Sydneys Blick war sanft, geduldig, als ich auf ihn zuging und ihn in meine Arme schloss. Wir weinten lautlose Tränen, aber sie waren nicht aus Schmerz geboren. Kein Funke Zorn oder Reue über die getroffene Entscheidung existierte in ihnen. Nein, es waren Tränen des Abschieds, wie sie nur bei zerberstenden Herzen voll inniger Liebe entstehen.

Die Nacht hatte ihren Mantel schützend über die Welt geworfen. Ich betete, dass sie auch mir Unterschlupf bei der herannahenden Reise bieten würde. So viele Geschöpfe fühlten sich in ihr geborgen; also warum nicht ich? Auf leisen Sohlen schlich ich durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer. Das Mondlicht fiel durch das Fenster und tauchte die Szenerie in geisterhaften Schein. Die Stube war leer; nur die Möbel bezeugten stumm, was nun geschah. Ich nahm das Diktiergerät aus meinem Rucksack und deponierte es auf dem Couchtisch. Es sollte erklären, begründen,... trösten. Daneben legte ich einen braunen Umschlag. Ein Lächeln huschte mir übers Gesicht. Ich hatte Kopf und Kragen riskiert, um an den Inhalt zu kommen. Es hatte sich gelohnt. Sie würden sich freuen. Noch einmal ließ ich den Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Eine nostalgische Träne rann mir über die Wange. Ich wischte sie fort. Dann schnappte ich meinen Mantel und trat durch die Tür ins Freie. Die Kühle der Nacht betäubte meine Zweifel. Dem ersten Schritt folgten weitere. Ich war aufgebrochen, das Leid eines Kindes zu lindern. Mein eigenes Leid war jetzt ohne Bedeutung.

**30/07/00  
Duncans Appartement  
Seattle, Washington State  
08:45Uhr **

Das Mietshaus ragte, triefend vor Spießigkeit, an der Main Street empor. Ich blickte, teils ängstlich teils euphorisch, an der Fassade hinauf und suchte Duncans Apartment. Was würde mich hinter diesen Fenstern erwarten? Einen letzten tiefen Atemzug tätigend trat ich durch die Haustür und schritt dann zielstrebig auf den Lift zu. Einen Treppenaufstieg hätte ich bei meiner Nervosität wohl nicht überstanden. Ich wäre wahrscheinlich auf halber Strecke umgekehrt.

"Meine Güte, Nicatlon, reiß dich bloß zusammen!", schalt ich mich innerlich.

Der Aufzug stoppte abrupt und riss mich aus den Gedanken. Ich ging über einen düsteren Flur und las währenddessen die Namensschilder an den Türen. Die Tür mit der Aufschrift "Duncan MacLeod" war durch ein grellorangefarbenes Polizeiband gesichert. Erste Mutlosigkeit stellte sich bei mir ein. Vielleicht war das Mädchen gar nicht mehr hier. Duncan hatte mir nicht erzählt, wie er gestorben war. Vielleicht war es ein Mordfall gewesen. Alle Skepsis wurde ausgelöscht, als ich plötzlich ein ersticktes Schreien aus der Wohnung vernahm. Obwohl ich nie eigene Kinder gehabt hatte, ging mir dieses Wimmern durch Mark und Bein. Mein Beschützerinstinkt wurde geweckt. Ich zerriss die Absperrung und trat die Tür ein. Das wäre gar nicht nötig gewesen, denn sie war nicht mal verschlossen. Doch mich interessierte das kaum. Ich spürte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und musste der Angst vor dieser Ahnung Luft machen. Rasch überschaute ich die Wohnung und entdeckte ein kleines, zuckendes Etwas auf dem Fußboden. War das etwa Max? Es blieb keine Zeit, wunderlich zu sein. Ich rannte auf sie zu und kniete mich neben ihren spasmisch krampfenden Körper. Sie erlitt offensichtlich gerade einen epileptischen Anfall. Oh Gott, sie hatte sicher Todesangst! Vorsichtig nahm ich ihren Kopf auf meinen Schoß. Ich steckte ihr den Zipfel meines Mantels in den Mund, sodass sie sich nicht auf die Zunge beißen konnte. Ihre gehetzten Augen suchten mein Gesicht. Ihr Blick war so voller... Kummer; ein Kummer, der nur entsteht, wenn man schon zu viel Blut und Tod gesehen hat. Ich hatte erst einmal ein Kind mit solchen Augen gesehen. Vor dreißig Jahren bei einem kleinen Jungen... Der Anfall schien, sich noch zu verschlimmern. Behutsam legte ich den Kopf auf ihre bebende Brust und begann, leise zu singen:

"Hush little baby, don't cry like that! God's gonna buy you a Cadillac..."

**30/07/00  
Jarods Unterschlupf  
Castles Creek, Montana  
09:10Uhr **

Die ungetrübten Sonnenstrahlen eines Spätsommermorgens erweckten Jarod aus tiefem Schlaf. So spät hatte er eigentlich gar nicht aufstehen wollen. Voller Elan sprang er aus dem Bett, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren. Er wollte seinen Mentor nicht wachmachen, sondern ihn mit einem Frühstück überraschen. Nicatlon würde ihm dabei helfen müssen, da sie hervorragende Pfannkuchen zaubern konnte. So schlich er sich in ihr Zimmer und blieb dann überrascht stehen. Der Kleiderschrank war ausgeräumt, das Bett völlig unberührt. Sie musste gestern Abend weggegangen sein. Jarod fragte sich, was geschehen sein mochte, dass sie einfach so verschwunden war. Nun würde er Sydney doch wecken müssen. Er ging, ohne anzuklopfen, in Sydneys Kammer und sagte leise:

"Hey, Sydney! Komm schon, wach auf! Nicatlon ist fort."

Die verschlafenen Augen des Psychiaters wurden blitzschnell hellwach. Er starrte Jarod eine geschlagene Minute lang, bevor er begriff. Dann entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge, und er brachte eine Antwort hervor:

"Ja, ich weiß. Sie hat es mir gestern gesagt. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie sich so schnell aus dem Staub machen würde. Hat sie etwas zurückgelassen?"

Der junge Mann zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte:

"Also in ihrem Zimmer ist nichts. Vielleicht in der Wohnstube... Wo will sie eigentlich hin?"

"Soweit ich weiß, geht es um ein Findelkind mit bewegter Vergangenheit. Sie wurde von einem alten Freund gebeten, sich des Kindes anzunehmen.", erklärte Sydney.

Beide noch im Pyjama und mit zersausten Haaren stiegen sie Treppe hinab ins Wohnzimmer. Sydney entdeckte als Erster die deplaziert wirkenden Gegenstände auf dem Couchtisch. Er rief Jarod herbei, und sie betrachteten gemeinsam die zurückgelassenen Gebilde. Schließlich schnappte sich Jarod das Diktiergerät und betätigte die "Play"-Taste. Nicatlons brüchige Stimme erklang, verzerrt durch das fortgeschrittene Alter des Gerätes, aus dem Lautsprecher:

_"Hallo meine Freunde! Wenn ihr dieses Tape hört, bin ich schon über alle Berge. Es tut mir leid, aber persönlich Abschied zu nehmen, hätte ich nicht übers Herz gebracht. Sydney, wir haben uns bereits gestern verabschiedet. Ich danke dir für deine lieben Worte. Jarod, verzeih mir, dass ich mich so einfach davonstehle, aber es gibt ein Kind wie dich, das meine Hilfe braucht wie Du. Ihr beide seid nun endlich vereint. Ich sehe euer Bild vor meinem geistigen Auge, und es macht mich glücklich. Ich bitte euch, lasst nie zu, dass dieses Bild zerstört wird! Gebt Acht auf das Band zwischen euch, denn es ist sehr zerbrechlich! Mein über alles geliebter Sydney, auch wenn wir uns vielleicht nie wieder sehen, bleibt deine Liebe in meinem Herzen. Ich danke dir für jede Stunde der Zweisamkeit, für jeden gemeinsamen Sonnenaufgang, für jedes tröstende Wort in schwerer Zeit. Mein lieber Jarod, ich habe dich immer ein Stück weit als meinen Sohn gesehen, und daran wird sich nie etwas ändern. Ich bereue keinen Augenblick, den wir gemeinsam verbracht haben. Denn wir sind durch die Hölle gegangen und haben den Himmel gefunden. Hiermit sage ich Good-Bye. Behaltet mich in liebevoller Erinnerung! In ewiger Freundschaft, Nicatlon"_

Die Beiden starrten sich eine halbe Ewigkeit an. Jeder hatte eine winzige Träne im Augenwinkel. Natürlich hätten sie das nie offen zugegeben, aber Nicatlon fehlte ihnen schon jetzt. Ihr Lachen, ihr Blick, ihr Gang; all das hatte Leben in dieses Haus gebracht. Sydney nahm niedergeschlagen den Umschlag und öffnete ihn, ohne viel zu erwarten. Eine zusammengeklappte Karte mit der Aufschrift "Happy Father's Day" fiel heraus. Sydney schossen heiße Tränen übers Gesicht. Es war dieselbe Karte, die Jarod ihm vor langer Zeit gegeben hatte. Auch der Pretender war verblüfft, schließlich glaubte er Sydney hätte die Karte weggeworfen. Auf der Rückseite stand in Nicatlons Handschrift:

_"Never hide your love again."_

ENDE


End file.
